Untold very short stories of The Clique
by Liveandlovebooks19
Summary: The short untold stories of the Clique: You've heard the thoughts from the pretty committee; but not like this. They're back, but just to tell what they really thought of Massie and Claire. In the last chapter(Coming soon) Find out what Claire has to say About Massie, the pretty committee, and herself.


Untold very short stories of thoughts from:

The Clique

Table of contents: Book 1- The clique

1. Massie

2. Alicia

3. Dylan

4. Kristen

Massie

Massie began loving the idea of hating Claire more and more. After the first few days in Kuh-laire wonderland, she also contemplated on why she even hated Claire in the first place. That's when it hit her like a new pair of Gucci Sunglasses: I'm jealous of her!  
I mean, I've always had what I wanted Massie thought. A good home, lots of friends, an ah-mazing wardrobe that not even Kim Kardashian could compare to, but there was something missing in Massie's life. Honesty. After the vicious encounter at the pool with Claire, Massie finished up the meeting with the Pretty Committee, and rushed to her room. How can I be so angry? Kuh-laire Is the one who should be pacing in her room like a wild animal, what is wrong with me?. Massie walked over to the mirror and looked at the monster she had become, it suddenly seemed like everything she put Claire through was from her own insecurities. Setting those thoughts out her mind, she pulled herself together, and smiled her best Alpha smile. There was no way this would stop me from taking Claire down. No way at all.

A few days later it was time for the auction, and the most important day of her life. The day when she would win Chris _Babely_ over in one simple birthday cake, and of course a sexy outfit. After giggling ferociously, and receiving various praises from the girls, Massie put her game face on, and some lip gloss. Stepping into the box, and getting ready for a lifetime of kisses from Chris babely, she felt herself being wheeled on stage. Moments before her big opening, she felt something on top of the box. Massie heard Claire's voice. Kuh-laire?! She is dead. So dead! The she heard Claire announce Chris's Girlfriend Fawn onto the stage. As pretty as she was, Massie just wanted to rip her hair off. Fawn was exactly what her name described. Graceful. Massie let herself be wheeled offstage. Claire explained to her all that had happened. They talked for what seemed hours about anything and everything. Massie felt her comfort, as clear as contacts. Massie then knew what she had been jealous of all along; not herself or even the pretty committee could bring that sense of love to her no one could be honest, and loving to her. Even though she hated to admit it without her money, and looks. The pretty committee would be gone. Massie also knew that without all those things, Massie had Claire.

Alicia

Alicia knew that when Massie got ticked off it wasn't just by chance, but she did know that sometimes the whole, I hate you, and I'm going to get you act, went over board. Alicia sat in her sleeping bag and thought about how Claire sneaked away. Massie didn't know, but Alicia had saw the whole thing. Claire did make it obvious she was going to leave especially after that crack about my boobs, which I will never mention as long as I'm alive.  
Honestly, I felt sorry for her. Massie can be a real Bitch when she wants to be, but after moving from Florida to New York, having be rejected by the pretty committee, and having Laney as a friend you have to admit that girl's life has got to suck. Alicia turned over, looked at her sleeping friends, and closed her eyes immediately when Massie went outside to check Claire. I wanted to get up and come to, but I knew if I did, my position in the pretty committee will be questioned as : Wow look who's becoming a Kuh-laire lover.

I stood still and heard the murmuring of their voices. Finally, Massie sighed, came in obviously without Claire. Secretly, I just wish that Claire would just stop trying to fit in so that Massie would get the message that she didn't care. I really wanted Claire to be our friend. She is sweet, kind, ad she may not be the most fashionable, but we'll break her in. Alicia turned over and fell asleep. As she did she realized something stronger than popularity; the care and concern for a good friendship.

Dylan

Just like everyone else in the Pretty committee, Dylan was trying to feel concern for Claire. It was hard having secret meeting without Massie, to discuss Claire. It was honestly like buying a pleather wallet with fake Gucci initials on it; Unheard of. Seriously though, Dylan couldn't help but want to take charge from Massie and ask Claire to join the PC. Dyl like to consider herself Claire first friend, after that day at the mall. The only reason Dylan even hated her in the first place was because of Massie. Sometimes it felt good just to put all her suck-up thoughts aside about Massie and think about her personal life.  
Dylan got on the phone with Kristen one day:

" Hey Kris, what's up?"

Kristen sighed

" Not good, I'm starting to feel bad about Kuh-laire

"Yeah, me too. Is it wrong t walked up to Massie and call her a total Bitch?"

Kristen laughed

"No, I'm starting to feel the same way. I mean really does she have to be so- hold on Dyl"

Dylan waited until Kristen came back.

" Dyl, I've got to go. Massie's on the line. Call you back, it's like she has ESP or something

Dylan giggled

"Okay Kris, bye!"

Dylan hung up the phone. She seriously loved Massie, but she felt sorrow for Claire. To be honest that day at the mall was one of the best days of her life. No one would have given her such great advice, no one would be so kind, and not mock her like Claire. Even though Claire is not in the PC, she hopes to be soon. Even if one member has to go.

~To be continued~


End file.
